A Night of Passion and Love
by Houlden-caulfield211
Summary: Elizabeth and Jack get carried away...


Not mine. Have fun.

It was a dark night and not a single star shone over Coal Valley, the sleepy little mining town that had become home to Elizabeth Thatcher. A single light coming from the jail illuminated the road and it is there Elizabeth headed, clutching her lantern and gripping her shawl tightly around her slim shoulders. She approached the door and knocked. Receiving no reply, she opened the door hesitantly and immediately closed her eyes. Jack had obviously fallen asleep in his chair, however, his shirt was unbuttoned to his waist. She opened her eyes. _There's no harm in just looking, we are courting after all_, she thought to herself. Stepping closer, she examined the broad sweep of his shoulders and the musculature of his tanned chest. She felt herself stir, her body awakening in places that had slumbered until this moment. She has always felt heady when Jack kissed her but nothing like this. Stepping closer she reached out to touch him, mesmerised, when she heard a shuffle. _Oh no_, _it's Rip! _

"Shush, Rip," she hissed at the lazy beast. _What a time to become mobile_. He barked and Jack jolted awake in his seat "Elizabeth! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed. In his shock at seeing her he stood up, his shirt opening to reveal more of his abdomen and he rushed to pull it shut. Elizabeth turned as red as his serge jacket but did not turn away. Instead, she stepped closer. "I'm sorry Jack but I was desperate to see you. I-I just miss you is all," she looked up at him through her lashes and stepped even closer.

"Come here then," he mock grumbled and drew her into his strong embrace. She buried her face in his neck and inhaled the masculine aroma that was pure Jack. She felt herself stir again. Noticing her shift, Jack pulled back slightly and lifted her chin with his finger. "We could get into trouble for this…" he grinned, giving her a chance to back away. She didn't, rather she leaned forward and he captured her lips with his own. Their kisses deepened and he pulled her closer, pressing her pliable body against his own unyielding mass, running his hands along her back and loosening her laces. He snapped out of his trance and backed away "We shouldn't do this," he breathed heavily. She reached for his hand and led him to the desk where his knees promptly gave out. "I need this Jack. I need you."

He couldn't resist her heartfelt plea, coupled with those dark eyes and tugged her onto his lap, pressing his lips to hers. Her hands caressed the broad length of his shoulders as she pushed off his shirt and started kissing his neck. He drew her head back up and kissed her deeply, their tongues intertwining and battling for dominance. He unlaced her dress all the way and pushed it down, surprised that there was no corset underneath just lacy material. He groaned and pushed his hard length against her leg, nibbling down her neck until he reached the edge of her chemise. She gasped as his flicked his tongue across her nipple, her breasts heaving and her core tingling. She had never felt pleasure like this! He cupped her other breast through the thin material and pinched her other nipple. She squeaked and ground down on his hard member, causing him to exhale sharply. Elizabeth pulled his head back up and kissed him, moving his hand onto her stomach closer to where she needed him. He took the hint and stood up, taking her with him and swept the papers off the desk and placing her gently on the wood, ripping off her chemise. She blushed and looked at him, his virile masculinity juxtaposed against her nakedness made her feel vulnerable and she moved to cover herself. "No, don't Elizabeth. You're so beautiful," he whispered as he bent down to kiss her soft stomach making her moan with anticipation. She ran her fingers through her hair as he kissed his way to her mound. "Relax," he commanded before he gave her unrivalled pleasure. He licked and sucked and teased her sensitive core until she was moaning and gasping with pure unadulterated sensation. He soon stopped and she grumbled at the loss until she felt his lips press against hers once more. "Are you sure, my love?"

"Yes, Jack," she gasped as he gently sheathed the sword of his desire into her trembling womanhood, pain intermingling with the pleasant feeling of fullness. She winced and he immediately stopped. She motioned for him to go on. "Abigail mentioned that there may be pain when a man and woman first come together," she told him, "it is passing now, however." He inched himself into her lusty cavern, gritting his teeth in order to control himself. He stopped when he was fully inside her moist chamber to let her get used to his sizable weapon. Slowly he began to thrust in and out, cradling her in his arms, and her gasps of pain slowly become those of pleasure once more. He reached down between them and rubbed her bud, causing her to contract around him in ecstasy. It wasn't long, however, before he felt the familiar pressure in his loins and thrust harder. Elizabeth moaned, encouraging him on and after a few short thrusts he grunted, and spilled his seed deep within her tunnel. "Oh Jack, how I love you," she gripped him tightly to her.

"And I you, my sweet Elizabeth. And I you." They parted.


End file.
